


Upperclassman

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee prepares to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upperclassman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #498 "moving on"

“Are you sure, boss?” asked McGee, eyeing the empty cardboard box on his desk.

“Senior field agent takes point,” said Gibbs, not looking up from his paperwork. “Same in here as out there.”

“Right,” said McGee. 

He stood, leaving the box on his desk as he crossed the bull pen. Tony’s desk was empty, just the standard-issue computer left behind, and McGee just sat there for a moment, before he started pulling open the drawers.

The bottom one contained a brand-new metal cashbox and a post-it that read _for Gibbs’s new medals_.

McGee grinned, and went to move his stuff.

THE END


End file.
